


The Demons of Our Sleep

by PrincessFanfiction8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFanfiction8/pseuds/PrincessFanfiction8
Summary: When we sleep our demons can be released but sometimes you need someone there to fight them.





	The Demons of Our Sleep

Armin was in pure darkness, no sound, his hands were dry. He reached out attempting to grasp anything reach out unto something but his attempt to touch a wall or ground was fruitless. He couldnt move he was trapped in the dark. Suddenly a light burst of light shone through the darkness illuminating his biggest fear... Titans. Here there was no Eren or Mikasa to save him he was alone with titans surrounding him on all sides. He shook with fear as the titans began to move as if they were windup toys, all moving in sync like they were all mirror images of each other. They began to reach out and try to grab him when he tried to run but he felt like his legs were made from solid iron. He began to scream while thick ribbons of tears fell from his eyes. One of the titans wrapped its hand around Armin as he continued to scream crushing several bones in his body before opening his mouth and swallowing him whole.

Armin jolted awake with a scream, before sobs began to wrack through the frail boys body. Eren has heard the blond boys screams and crawled off the top bunk to the bed beneath his own. He sat directly across from the sobbing boy and pulled him into a gentle hug Armin dropped his head onto the brunettes shoulder while Eren began to draw circles on the small of his back, Armin's sobs began to get quieter until eventually stopping.

Eren pulled away and their eyes met, clear teal reflecting off of watery sky blue. "Did you have another nightmare?" Eren whispered through the darkness careful not to wake anyone in the room. Armin just nodded, Eren began to get up and go back to his bed when he felt a tug on his shirt. "Stay with me?" Eren turned around and crawled into the small bed, He laid down onto the bed with his back to Armin. Armin curled up next to him wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist. Eren was concerned for the blond, this was his third nightmare in a row and he was pretty damn sure it was about the same thing it was the past two nights. He listened to Armin's steady breathing before slowly slipping into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot I wrote in 2015 ish and it was posted to my wattpad but I decided to broaden my readers by posting it here! Reminder this is a few years old so hopefully my writing has improved slightly. I have started the process of writing a new fic for the Naruto fandom (Specifically SNS) so if you are interested in reading that check out my profile in the coming weeks! Constructive criticism is welcome on all my writing.


End file.
